Boarding School, Boys, and Other Problems: A Niall FanFic
by tateandco
Summary: Tate hates running but sometimes its the only way to get away from people when you go to an all girl's boarding school on the Gulf coast of Florida. Tate and her best friend Anderson are just trying to survive their last year in high school when unexpectedly a certain boy band pops up in their lives. Through heart ache and laughter they take senior year in stride. *READIFULOVE1D


**Hit the Ground Running**

I don't run. Ever. I used to be athletic but after I had back surgery I had no more motivation to play sports. But sometimes I get in those moods where I wanna punch everyone in the entire world and the only thing you can do is run. I can't describe the feeling, but as much as I hate running it blows off steam and makes you feel unstoppable. It had been a long ass week, so many freaking fights and tests, and I had just had it with my friends so I just walked away from my friends laced up my tennis shoes and took off running. Going to a boarding school basically sucked most of the time since there is no DAMN PRIVACY but it was pretty fun too. All girls meant a lot of emotions in one place which was fine with me since I do my fair share of crying but sometimes my anger bubbles over and I have to do something or I might explode either crying, punching, or laughing and all three are scary. Anyways, I started running around campus since I technically wasn't allowed to leave and worked off all my anger. I must have run 5 miles but I refused to stop, half because I didn't wanna see people and half because I knew I needed to be productive and running was better than homework. After a while, it started getting dark so I decided to head back to dorm.

Showering and hopping in bed I pulled up Netflix, cause of that's what every high school senior wants to be doing on her Friday nights! Sike. Oh well, it's too risky to go out or party even though there were plenty going on. Sometimes people risked going out onto the beach since our school, Hartford Brenner Academy, was directly on the Gulf coast. I have to say it's pretty sweet being able to go on the beach and swim in the clear water almost anytime you wanted. Just as I was getting settled in to watch some Criminal Minds, I heard my name being called from the room connected to mine.

"Tate, have you checked in for the night?" my suitemate, Sutton, asked while brushing her teeth,

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

Sighing heavily I climbed out of bed to walk the three flights of steps to the head of the senior dorm's apartment to let them know I was alive. After checking in and making small talk I trudged back into my room and flopped on the bed. The next few days were a blur of annoyance, schoolwork, and drama. Finally the weekend came and what do you know, I found myself running on the beach again. The pattern continued like that for a while and I started to notice a young looking guy sitting on his porch each night. He seemed about our age maybe a year older but I was too preoccupied to notice much more. Running my tears and worries away I sprinted down the beach and had the spur of the moment decision to go for a swim. Throwing off my shirt and shoes I sprinted into the water in my Nike shorts and sports bra. I stayed underwater for as long as I could and then quickly got back out before anyone saw, since technically I wasn't allowed to swim unless there was a lifeguard present according to school rules. Gathering my stuff the hair on the back of my neck stood up as I noticed someone was standing behind me. I turned around ready to fight and saw the blonde headed boy standing a few feet away walking towards me. He got closer as I tried to ignore him,

"Hey," the stranger said

"Knock it off, creep," I shot back at him but when I turned around to look at him he had a half smile on his face and chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry I'm not a creep, but I've noticed you always come out here and run by my house so I thought I would introduce myself. My name's Niall."

I immediately felt like an ass for being so rude but hey a girls gotta defend herself and I was in no mood to be hit on.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Tate. Yeah I actually hate running but it's the only way to get some alone time when you go to a boarding school," I replied feeling a little embarrassed.

Noticing how he was averting his gaze I looked down to realize I was still soaked and without a shirt. I chuckled since nudity wasn't that big of deal for me since I lived with a ton of other people. For some reason I trusted that this guy wasn't going to hurt me so I let my clothing be because I had no desire to try and shimmy on my running tank top over my wet skin.

"It's okay to look at me you know, but keep your eyes on mine," I laughed as he blushed.

"Okay, sorry bout that, but I've already been labeled as a creep apparently and I didn't wanna dig my grave any deeper," Niall responded as he laughed awkwardly.

This time he talked I was more focused and noticed his strange accent, and where had I seen him before? He looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I tilted my head down the beach and motioned for him to walk with me. I gathered my stuff and Niall followed as I walked with my feet in the water. By the time we had gotten back to my school we had exchanged number and I may or may not have dumped my entire drama filled life on him. I told him about all my friends and everything that's happening while he listened quietly. Giving him a wave goodbye I walked up the path in the direction of my dorm. Getting in the shower I immediately cursed myself for being so annoying and telling him all of my problems. I thought about texting him but I sighed and left it alone, expecting that I wouldn't see him again.


End file.
